


Dog Star

by immaletyoufinish



Series: adventures of a 12? year old in the multiverse [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Planet, Canon Rewrite, F/F, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Time Travel, i guess?, seriously i'm just using it as a vague line of plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25609069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immaletyoufinish/pseuds/immaletyoufinish
Summary: Sirius-star- 'the Dog Star' is a star 8.60 light years away from earth. For all intents and purposes of this story It is also Ryloth's sun.After leaving Earth with some aliens known as 'The Grey' Rosie Went (no jokes) is dropped off on some jungle planet in the mid rim. She meets clones, jedi and, sadly, senators. Confusing all with these 'memes' she is so fond of, she attempts subtly, and not so subtly, to point out signs of evil doing. Unfortunately, the political core as a whole couldn't recognise a hint if it was thrown at them attached to a brick (actually when a brick has just hit them is the face most people aren't at all focused on notes attached to aforementioned bricks).Signs don't work either, so she sends cryptic messages in an attempt to stop pivotal deaths with varying degrees of success.Your choices affect the story because it is not planned yet.
Relationships: Original Clone Trooper Character(s) & Original Female Character(s), Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Plo Koon & CC-3636 | Wolffe, Plo Koon & Original Female Character(s)
Series: adventures of a 12? year old in the multiverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886635
Kudos: 12





	1. The Grey

**Author's Note:**

> The grey are basically human beings but they have a greyish skin tone. their heads are larger than humans. their basic hair colour is a kind of silver colour but a few have slight brown/black/blonde colouring.  
> the grey have much better than most species and can see many more colours and have many more names to suit them. Their intelligence is superior in many ways, and they try not to cause war, but solve it.   
> Once they realised most creatures can't travel as they can, they busied themselves with creating more peaceful timelines, weaving the very fabric of the multiverse.  
>  Their clothing isn't very complex but many pieces are very beautiful; normally coloured in silvers, golds, blacks, greens, blues and yellows.  
> They are extremely spiritual, not exactly believing, but almost all try to keep up some of the 'old cultures' such as naming. The name and gender of all are considered sacred, names often carry great meaning, and to assume a gender is considered greatly insulting, due to this, all children at birth are registered as 'non-binary' and they may choose which to be referred to at the age of 18 years, during that Time they undergo changes, but they may ask to be considered 'male' or 'female' before hand.  
> There are a few main professions, Crafters who make thing such as clothing and ships, which hold great value, are valued highly. Life-givers such as those in the medical or farming professions are also very important. Creators, who invent new things always prove their worth. But the most well known are the Time-weavers, it takes many years of training from the age of sixteen (before that they merely learn everything, history, maths, culture etc) to become fully conversed. There is no money, people merely trade for extra things though books are free to all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I basically got this idea from a documentary about aliens. I watched it because it was on.

Rosie frowned as she pushed her way through trees, bushes and brambles. Lots of brambles, they were hanging down from the branches of trees. Rosie was quite tall so she was nearly bent double. It was very dark which is not helpful if one is walking along a path, many Official paths would be offended at being classed with this muddy, sloped, brambly- _have I mentioned the brambles yet_ -trek. She had been drawn out of her backyard tent by bright lights coming from the field. It wasn't her family's so she had to climb over the fence. Cursing violently, Rosie tripped over a low lying bramble and slid quite a way down to the edge of an overhang. Lying facedown in the dirt she heard noises from up ahead. She pushed herself up onto her elbows and peered over- _there was a bloody spaceship in her damned backyard!!!!!!_

Well, not _exactly_ her garden but it was still, in her mind, her territory! (ah shit she was thinking again) The ship's door opened slowly with a hiss of escaping air. Four grey-coloured extraterrestrials walked out (not your average tiny folks stop thinking that). The four of them spread out and started to scan the area. Rosie hissed flattening down, as a beam of light from a torch? passed over the ridge. She nearly had a heart attack when another beam paused over her, then moved on. Cautiously, she raised her head, one of the aliens was whispering to another. Rosie ducked down again, praying they hadn't found her, and fell over the ridge because she was leaning too far forwards.

The aliens turned towards her as she landed in a heap at the foot of the slope. Rosie slowly sat up, placed her fallen glasses back on and stared at the aliens.

After a few awkward minutes of staring one of the aliens was pushed forwards and gave a polite cough, "hello, we are the Grey. do you mind telling us where this is?"

After a few more minutes of award staring, another alien whispered under their breath "oh stars, we are doomed, were fired, they're never gonna let us out again-" until a third elbowed them in the stomach.

"Shut up Capeka"

"-we're all going to die, we'll be banished-"

"Capeka, _Shut Up_!" 

Rosie blinked, confused, her feeble mind unable to comprehend this until it had fully loaded. "err, this is Oxford, England? Where are you from?" she replied weakly. The Alien in front of her smiled slightly, "we come from a place quite like this. We are looking for more explorers, are you willing to join?"

Rosie blinked again, "um, my names Rosie, for starters, and- uh- what exactly do you mean?" 

The alien looked uncertain for a moment and replied hesitantly, "ah- yes. apologies," they glanced back at the others, "I am Kiera Sitara of the Grey. We travel, looking for people who can help stop major disasters from happening."

Rosie raised her brow, "aaaaand you just, happened to end up in my backyard." she said doubtfully. 

Kiera shrugged, "we are given a general idea of where we should search and those who are chosen are drawn to the ship-"

"You landed in my garden! what was I supposed to do? Anyway, this is sounding more and more like an anime plot." Rosie said dubiously.

Kiera looked as if she was about to cry, "look, do you want it or not? we can leave-"

"NO, no. I want to, but can you explain it some more to me first?" 

* * *

"So basically, I, under your instruction, will go and try to fix timelines to make them not terrible."

Kiera beamed, it had taken just under fifteen minutes to explain everything, "Yes! we will give you means of contact and a beacon." 

Rosie chewed her lip distractedly, scanning the room. Kiera had introduced her to the three others.

("This is our first time," Kiera chattered as she directed Rosie to the briefing room, "the others and I just passed our exams.")

The one who was thinking worst-case scenario was called Capeka Shai, the one who had silenced Capeka was known as Stjarna Barn and the one who had not yet spoken was Itri Kymami. Each of them was very different.

Capeka was nervous, twitchy and hadn't really done much explaining but had stuck near her friend Stjarna (who preferred to be known simply as J). J was much more confident than Capeka and was the leader of the two. Itri was a thinker and the most valuable asset to the team. They controlled most of the systems of the ship and suchlike.

(Rosie considered Itri, they hadn't spoken in the first interaction as the others had chosen to observe instead, but they had come up to introduce themselves to Rosie afterwards. Itri had spoken politely but had given Rosie a distinct feeling that she was being read.) 

After introductions, Kiera had started to explain what they did, with more information from the others as well. Rosie had, listened, zoned out, listened again, zoned out again and finally blanked (this is when the mind doesn't know what's been happening for the last five minutes and goes, "...What were you saying again"). But she had, eventually, got it. 

"So where am I going?" Rosie asked finally.

Kiera smiled again, she did this a lot it appears, "you are going to the Clone Wars in (insert time)"

Rosie choked, "I'm WHAT." She fell back against the wall, shaking her head, "You are telling me that I will, in fact, be going to, _The Clone Wars_. And I have to _fix_ the _timeline_? do you _know_ how messed up it is already? They couldn't even do the episodes in the right order! Jesus Christ." 

Still shaking her head Rosie pushed herself upright again, "Okay I'm good. Now, before I go can I get a few things from the house? Also, I need you to do something."

* * *

Kiera and the others all agreed to Rosie's terms, and so they set off, into the galaxy, ready for the adventure.

The galaxy at large, was not ready for the force that is a pre-teen girl with an Extensive knowledge of the clone wars.

And Rosie put on her headphones pressed the music and closed her eyes.

* * *

The next morning Rosie's mother entered her room to find her daughter's bed empty and a note;

 _Dear mum, dad and_ _Fergie_

_I am okay. I have merely been recruited by aliens to join their group? I dunno but I have to go do stuff._

_Please tell everyone (except direct family and Abigail and her parents and sis) that I am dead. I drowned in the river and you couldn't find the body. Otherwise, there may be unforeseen circumstances._

_But anyway, I have taken a few things which I will list in full later._

_Please make sure that my phone number is made my brothers, but I will still use it to contact you occasionally. My money can go half to Fergus, half to parentals. But I want a certain amount to be given to Gabi (she needs a new wardrobe). Also about five_ _hundred pounds for things I may need to buy for here. There is a box in the garden, once a month from today anything for me you put in will be swapped with anything I send to you. Preferably books for me, please._

_I will write a note at least every month_

_Please don't be too sad, I’m m fine, and I want you to live your life to the fullest!_

_Love Rosie_

_Ps. ferge if you turn to drugs or underage drinking, I WILL come back and be disappointed at you then go back to wherever I was._

_Pps. send my cactus and some more photos/books next month? I will try to send something, (maybe plant) back_

_Ppss. also send some of my rocks and seashells_

_Stuff I took_

_my phone, laptop, mythology book, a few pictures, seeds, teddy, headphones, the last continent (sorry dad I will try to send back soon just may be helpful with homesickness) and a few other things._

_bye_

Rosie's mum closed her eyes, held the letter close and called for her husband and son. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent five goddamn minutes looking for a word that 'was like a cliff but not a cliff because if you fell off you wouldn't die'


	2. The Spark,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spark was not having a good day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long!

Spark was not having a good day. One could say, his day was going very badly. Firstly they were in a battle on a jungle planet (always a bad thing as it was hot especially in armour even with the AC.) Secondly, they had just been ambushed.

Droids were firing from all directions, Spark ducked behind a fallen ATTE. "Well this is bad" he muttered glancing around and averting his eyes from the corpses. Peering over the smashed cockpit, he saw that the droids were advancing all sides, they were making the space smaller and smaller. Spark fired at a few droids which were getting to close and heard a voice crying out over the comms, "We've broken through fall back, fall back!" before falling silent. Spark saw that a few clones and the Jedi had forced open a gap and the rest of the battalion were retreating through it. He was too far away and the others nearby were either dead or dying.

Spark made a run for the exit, firing at the B2s coming at him. there were a few others who had not made it out yet, he watched as if in slow motion, as a detonator flew forwards and hit a few meres in front of him. He was thrown backwards in an explosion of noise, light and pain. Then, he was embraced by the Darkness.

* * *

Spark came too a few hours later, in the dark. for a moment he panicked thinking he had gone blind until he caught a glimpse of a few stars. Dazedly, he attempted to count them, as all do at some point in their lives. he heard a few clanks from droids but otherwise, all was silent. Except for all the bugs and stuff in the jungle but those don't count. 

With a groan he attempted to sit up but fell back with a gasp of pain, he stared at his left arm, which he could not actually see, but in the general direction, it was pinned beneath a large piece of heavy, heavy metal. His once shiny armour was splattered with mud and blood; his blood. His head ached, he raised his right arm to his temple and pulled it away when he felt something wet, his fingers were drenched in blood. Everything blurred for a moment, he thumped his head back down. 

After many, many hours Spark managed to lever his trapped limb free. Then, he staggered upright and began to walk towards the edge of the jungle, He had to find the others.

But first, he needed to rest, as what he had been previously doing was unconsciousness. he reached the edge and leant against a tree, his head was pounding. Spark stumbled a bit further in and claimed up a few branches in a tree. This time he slept properly and woke feeling refreshed and fully aware that he was in enemy territory alone, with no backup.

"Kark." He groans and looked to the clearing which was now full of droids, yep he needed to get out of here quickly. He jumped out of the tree with a small gasp of pain when the landing jarred his arm, he should really fix it up. 

The sun was high in the sky now, and it was getting muggy and hot.

Flattening against another trunk, he checked his blaster to make sure it was working, before he heard droids in the distance.

Staying low he crouched down by a crude path and met the glasses covered eyes of a small person who was sitting on the other side. She was wearing a purple coat, not good for camouflage, dark green leggings, brown shoes and a rucksack. He almost jumped up but the girl slowly raised a finger to her lips as if to say 'be quiet', pointed both ways and mouthed 'droids'. the girl ducked down when a pair of battle droids walked past 

After poking her head out slightly and looking both ways, she retracted her head and glanced back at him. She beckoned Spark to the side (left if you must know) and crawled off. Spark wasn't sure he should be following someone he just met, but he was on a losing streak here and the girl looked relatively young and would be easy to overpower if necessary. 

They both walked on either side of the path in silence, for a while before reaching a tree hanging over the path, at this, the girl paused raised her hand and mouthed 'wait' before pulling herself onto the tree. the girl climbed across and dropped down next to spark. After a few moments of awkward silence, she started to quickly move off, away from the path, and into the jungle. 

Spark blinked in surprise when he noticed a large stick on her back, secured beneath a pack on her back he saw. She pulled it out and looked at him again, "Come on, we can talk once we are further from the droids, they go along here a lot." She added, "And fix up your arm, it's pretty busted. That head wound doesn’t look good either"

"You have medical supplies?" Spark asked.

She shrugged, "A few but they aren't much, now Shush," she added sharply. Pushing her way into the bushed, Whacking them aside with her stick. 

They walked a bit further, Spark was limping slightly, until Rosie without looking at him asked, "Sooooo... Where exactly, are we going again?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .....Also sorry for the short chapter


	3. that lights...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An argument

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry my laptop died but now I have a new (old) one! I found out my phone is so old I cannot download Word and school sucks. Period. But those suck as well; no, not the grammar.

"You mean you don't know kid????" Spark asked in disbelief

"Vod, I got to this planet five hours ago, I can't even use a toaster, What the Fuck makes you think I know wherever the hell we are going? Ain't my army." She replied glaring at him.

Spark looked affronted, " I was _unconscious."_

She snorted, "Yeah and the post-apocalyptic section in the library has been moved to current affairs."

"....What?"

The girl sighed, "Well before we decide what to do we should probably fix the arm and definitely the head first." 

She motioned at him to sit down and set down her pack and stick and pulled out a box. Out of the box, she pulled out a small sachet which she ripped open. 

“I need to clean the wound with antiseptic to prevent infection.” She explained. “It will sting”

Spark hissed gently between his teeth and the kid wiped away the blood and dirt. She pulled out a patch, not bacta he noticed, and placed it over the injury. It stuck to his forehead like a damp leaf. 

Gently grasping his arm, she examined it for a moment before she retrieved, some cloth? He wasn't exactly sure, from the box.

"What, it's a backwards planet." 

She stared between the arm and the roll for a minute.

"Don’t worry kid, I have some medical training I’ll help.”

Sparks arm was bandaged and in a makeshift sling. The girl looked around, "so, how are we getting out of here?'

Spark sighed and shifted his arm with a wince. "I don't know where the rest of the battalion are, if there's any left that is."

She made a face, "do you have a Co-mm we could use to contact them then?" she asked the question as if she was unused to the term.

" 'Fraid not kid, that got friends when I got hit-"

They both froze when they heard a crack off in the trees, spark aimed his blaster at it and the girl sidled around to a tree which was blocking their sight before darting back with a panicked expression,

 _"_ _Droids."_ she hissed, _"the weird ones with knives"_

 **Commando droids.** Sparks blood went cold, "get behind me kid," He ordered through this teeth and, to his surprise, she obeyed, gripping her stick as tightly as she could.

They waited tensely, the girl gave a small shriek when a pair of commando droids burst out of the bushes and she stumbled backwards. Spark started firing, hitting the first droid twice before falling back slightly to cover the kid. The second droid hurtled forwards and he managed to hit the arm which was holding its gun with, causing the droid to drop it. Unfortunately, these were commando droids. They come with knives.

The droid jumped on Spark and attempted to stab him multiple times. He shouted in pain as he landed on his broken arm and dropped his own blaster in his haste to catch the droid's hand. Whilst he was busy stopping the droid from doing terminal damage the kid came up behind the droid and brought her stick around to its head, knocking it off of him. He struggled up to see her beating the droid over the head before removing its own knife and stabbing it through the chest.

The kid was just sitting there so Spark crawled over, "are you ok kid?"

She gave out a shaky laugh, "I'm good, I need to check your arm again"

The girl looked over his arm, thankfully it hadn't been more damaged than it already was.

She wiped her forehead, smearing a trail of blood all over her face. Spark grabbed her arm quickly and turned her palm towards him, "Kid you're bleeding!" Her expression was shocked and she stiffened but quickly relaxed, "I just scraped my hands don't worry." She pulled her arm free and wiped the hand oh her legging whilst looking around distractedly.

"Right." She started and then hesitated. "So. Um- what now"

Spark sighed, "I don't know kid, I don't know."

Spark closed his eyes and the girl tapped the side of her head distractedly.

"Umm, I suppose we could, like, use my phone? I think Itri or someone did something to it to increase the range..." she said hesitantly.

Spark shrugged, it couldn't do any harm, "Sure."

There was the problem of how to hold the phone so, in the end, she just typed in the numbers to his instruction and then held it up to his ear.

* * *

Commander Wolffe stood at his general's side in the makeshift command tent. His attention was caught by the being of a comlink.

"Sir," he barked, "There's a comm coming in from an unknown source."

"Then we had better make it a known source, Commander." Master Plo Koon replied smoothly, "Put it through."

A clone pressed the accept call button and the screen lit up. 

General Koon spoke, “please identify yourself.”

"This is CT-3806, Spark-" the caller was interrupted by a young voice

"Oh so _that's_ what your name is" 

the allegedly named 'Spark', gave an exaggerated sigh, "and this is my friend..."

"Rosie."

"Rosie.”

Commander Wolffe and general Koon exchanges puzzled glance, “well what is your reason for contacting us?”

”and why can’t we see you.” Wolffe added sharply.

“Well _sorry_ my equipment is to inferior for your tastes, what would you prefer I use? I could send it by carrier pigeon if you like." The sarcastic tone caused Wolffe to bristle in indignation.

The clone, spark, answered the first question. "we need co-ordinates in order to locate you. And to find out where we are. My helmet was damaged so it is essentially useless"

"Then how are you contacting us?" The general asked.

"My phone," Rosie replied matter of factly.

"Right....."

The General coughed, "our co-ordinates are currently xxx-xxx-xxxx."

There was a beeping noise from the caller, then a pause. "um- we are, like, um- um- um." there was a brief rustling noise, and then the voice of the clone said, "our eta is about a day out, will you still be there?"

"Most likely yes, our fleet has had to retreat temporarily and so, for now, we are stuck here. Now, are either of you hurt?" 

"No-"

"Yes. My pal Spark here has a broken arm and a head wound but we patched it up kinda but I haven't got any training so I'm going on a kinda sixth sense here."


End file.
